


I Heard Someone Crying

by YukippeTodo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, I'd tag Ymir but she's in it for like one sentence, Post-Trost Arc, does it qualify as a songfic if the first verse is just basically written out in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: Annie thinks about her bunk mate.
Relationships: Mina Carolina/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 18





	I Heard Someone Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I literally haven't posted anything in a while!
> 
> We were supposed to do a production of The Secret Garden but due to present circumstances (coronavirus), everything's been cancelled. The songs in the show have a special place in my heart now.

Annie couldn’t sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, the events of the breach came back to her. The breach caused by the other titans from Marley. The hole in the wall that had killed so many people. People she shouldn’t have cared about.

She had opened her heart to one, a cheerful ravenette. Mina Carolina was the sweetest person she had ever met. She was the bridge from her to most of the other girls in the cadet corps.

She’s gone now, annihilated with the rest of Eren and Armin’s team.

**I heard someone crying…**

Mina had been the one to approach her. She hadn’t flinched under her icy gaze like the others had.

_“I’m Mina. Is it alright if I sit here?”_

__

__

_Annie just shrugged. Mina sat down in front of her and passed a small white flower across the table. “It’s for you.”_

**Who though, could it be?**

Most of the other girls in their unit seemed to be asleep. She knew for a fact that Mikasa was still awake, due to her empty, unmade bed, and that Ymir was still looking over Krista.

**Maybe it was mother... calling out, come see**

Mina still has family, waiting for her to come back. Hoping that she’d be safe. She had talked about the a lot. 

_“Two brothers and a sister!” she said proudly. “Annie, did you have any siblings?”_

_Annie shook her head. “In all honesty, you’re almost a sister to me. Does that count?”_

**Maybe it was father, all alone and lost and cold…**

At least her family wanted to see her again. Her own dad… she didn’t like him much.

**I heard someone crying…**

Mikasa steps into the room and glances towards Annie’s bunk. “You still awake?”

“Can’t sleep. You?”

Mikasa sits down on her bed. “It must be sad, being the only person without a bunk mate.”

Annie shrugs. “I’ll get used to it.”

**Maybe it was me**

“Sasha was talking to me earlier. She says you’ve distanced yourself.”

“My bridge is gone. I can no longer cross that river.”


End file.
